


Count on me

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: "It was a lazy summer day when everything got into motion. It started with something as simple and tiny as a note, waiting for Thorin in his letterbox."11th part of Little Bag End series based on "Count on me" song.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Little Bag End [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/448765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Count on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Sorry, really sorry. But thanks for being there anyway and leaving me kudos.

It was a lazy summer day when everything got into motion. It started with something as simple and tiny as a note, waiting for Thorin in his letterbox. It had an important message, written on the best calligraphy a young lad like Frodo could get. “ 9 o’clock at Urs. Top secret. C U there.” It was quite cute, thought Thorin, that Frodo would get secretive enough to leave him a note, so he did as commanded.

Frodo’s pose as he came into view was the same he got when trying to smuggle a cookie form Bilbo’s cookie jar, the lad looked around to ensure no one else was watching them.

“Morning Mr. Thorin!”

“Morning Frodo, what’s up.”

“I need your help, but uncle cannot know.”

“Tell me what it is” Thorin said kindly, as Frodo has never been an unreasonable lad.

“I want to buy uncle a present for our birthday.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem for you with two month’s time, where is the challenge?”

“I want the miniature of his former motorbike, the one he sold for me” and Thorin understood it, Bilbo had spoken near to nothing about his Harley-Davidson, but anyone could tell it was dear to him. “I know it exists, but I cannot go and look for it on my own, I need someone who can search and bring me to buy it. I want it to be a surprise, please.”

“Alright, I’ll help you, but you’ve got to help me, what do you think he will like?” Frodo just shook his head disappointed.

“Mr. Thorin, you should know what does my uncle love, there are four things, name them.”

“Okay, right, there is music, of course, we can’t forget the food…”

“And? There are two more and the easiest ones.”

“Could you enlighten me, please?”

“Well, there is his motorbike and us” the lad said as if it was obvious. “We are the Top One on his Top Ten of things he loves the most, family has always been” they could hear Bilbo moving through Little Bag End. “And if you don’t know what, there’s always the chance of singing a song.”

“Frodo?!” Bilbo’s head popped into the garden and the watched them suspiciously “what are you two up to?”

“Nothing!” they both answered.

“That’s not suspicious at all” he said sarcastically. “C’mon let’s set the table for breakfast.”

It took Thorin nearly a month to find the miniature and after that came the issue of the money, did Frodo have enough money to buy it? Thorin was ready to pay for it, but had the suspicion that that wasn’t what Frodo had in mind. So he asked the lad when he got the chance, the little one showed him his savings and surprised Thorin with the amount of money he had.

“I’ve been saving all the money uncle has given me for sweets, when he asks I say it’s for my university.”

“That is a great idea” Thorin answered surprised.

Some days later the miniature was secured at Thorin’s flat and the lawyer got an unexpected call. Balin’s voice told him, in an amused tone, that he had a call waiting for him, on the other side of the line was Old Took.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Morning, boy, I’m sorry for calling you to work but couldn’t get your number without asking my grandson.”

“No worries, how can I be of help?”

“We want to throw a party for Bilbo and lil’ one’s birthday but it has to be a secret.”

“I’m in.”

“That’s the spirit!” the man said cheerfully. “We are setting everything up, you just need to bring the two of them to Bag End without them suspecting anything.

“I can do that, there’ll be no problem.”

“Perfect! We count on you and your family to be there too.”

“I will tell them.”

“Absolutely perfect, thanks a lot lad!”

It was more difficult than Thorin had expected to find a good reason to make Bilbo and Frodo go to Bag End on late September. Fortunately, Dis was there to help him. She left in front of him a flyer that said in flashy lights ‘Rent now one of our best motorbikes and live the Route 66 on Great Britain!’ It was perfect!

Convincing Bilbo resulted in the easiest part of the whole plan, all Thorin needed was his famous lasagna and everything went smoothly. The lawyer got the chance to watch his neighbours delight for a moment and admire how much summer suited Bilbo, tanning his skin to a golden that made him look like he could glow like the sun.

“You could ask me anything right now and I would give it to you.”

“Now that you mention it, there is a little thing that a I want to ask you.”

“Now, you have intrigued me.”

“Don’t do plans for your birthday, I have a little surprise for you and Frodo.”

“Alright, we are in your hands for our birthday.”

Bilbo was quite nervous, he had trusted Thorin with his and Frodo’s birthday and didn’t know what he would find. The first thing he got was a plate full of pancakes for breakfast with his coffee and a little package from Frodo. He nearly cried when he saw the miniature of the exact model of his former Harley-Davidson, but he didn’t.

Later came Thorin’s present, they were black and perfect, Frerin awaited for them with Bilbo’s suit and ready to go. “I’ll go with Frodo on the car you an Frerin enjoy the ride, he will guide you to the place” Bilbo could only nod in agreement.

It had been the best ride of his life, he had not allowed himself to mourn the loss of his motorbike, but man, how had he missed it. He was so concentrated in enjoying the ride he didn’t know where they were going till they parked at Bag End’s front door. Frodo and Thorin where there waiting for them.

“Did you have fun uncle?”

“Very much, thanks a lot to you two” he said to the Durins.

“Don’t look at me, it was his idea, I’m only his cover up.”

“Thanks, anyway” he repeated hugging both of them. “Well, what’s next?”

“You just have to open the door.”

All their friends and family where there crying out “Surprise!” when he opened the door, and for a moment it felt overwhelming. Bilbo and Frodo were seated on a pair of armchairs in the middle of the sitting room so they could receive their good wishes and presents. Later they got to stand and speak with their guests, have something to eat and have fun. It was when the cake arrived that the final part of Thorin’s plan got into motion, after the candles were blown he asked for silence.

“Well, thank you all for inviting us to Bilbo and Frodo’s brithday, it’s been a lovely day, but now I’ve got a final present for Bilbo” Dis brought him the ukulele and a chair. “Someone told me not so long ago that you love four thing above all, so my last present for you are two of them, me and music.”

“Oh God, no, you had never...” said Bilbo in awe.

“I think there’s no better moment to start than now, I hope you like it.”

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_Beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will_

_Remind you_

_Ooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You know you can_

_Count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_And you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See u soon, I promise!


End file.
